Tutto andrà bene
by tristitia89
Summary: Czasem jedyne czego nam poptrzeba to obecność tej drugiej osoby.


_Cel._

_Był doskonale wyszkolony do tego typu sytuacji. Wystarczył mu cel, a on pociągał za spust i nic więcej już się nie liczyło. Anonimowe twarze. Anonimowe ofiary. Anonimowe wszystko. Tym razem było inaczej. Celem był wielokrotny morderca. Seryjny morderca. Wiedział, że musi go zlikwidować. Coś jednak się nie zgadzało- morderca nie był anonimowy. Znał go parę lat, przynajmniej do tej pory był o tym przekonany. Zabawne jak życie bywa przewrotne. Jak los bywa złośliwy. Nie. To nie życie i nie los- __**to ludzie.**_

_Ofiara._

_Zawsze ratował ludzi z opresji. Większości nie znał ich w ogóle. Jego praca jako snajpera polegała na ratowaniu tylko i wyłącznie potencjalnych ofiar. Teraz gdy mierzył do człowieka, którego uważał za swego przyjaciela wiedział, ze musi to zrobić. Mus pociągnąć za spust. Ten szaleniec przywiązał ją do kaloryfera. Była tam co najmniej 32 godziny i 17 minut. Wiedział to dokładnie, bo liczył każda sekundę od jej zaginięcia. Kobiety, którą podziwiał, szanował, którą kochał. Wiedział, że jak nie pociągnie za ten cholerny spust być może nigdy nie będzie miał okazji wszystkiego wyznać. Wszystkiego co teraz wydawało się tak __**jasne i oczywiste.**_

_Czas._

_Nie spał od ponad 40 godzin, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Nie teraz. Nie miało żadnego wpływu na jego skupienie i determinacje do osiągnięcia tego po co tu przybył. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tej jednej sekundy, gdy rozległ się strzał. Jedno z obecnych tam mężczyzn padło martwe na ziemię. Celował tak, aby zabić. Aby nie musieć się martwić czy sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Musiał być pewien, że żadnej kobiece nic się już nie stanie, że jej już nikt nie zagraża, ze on jej nie zagraża. Nastała martwa cisza. Kolejne nazwisko dodane na jego listę, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Prawda była taka, że jeśli musiał wybierać między swoim przyszłym zbawieniem, a jej życiem to __**to nie był nawet wybór.**_

_Lęk._

_Przez ostatnie 32 godziny tylko go odczuwał. Pragnął, a jednocześnie bał się nadchodzącej chwili. Jego partnerka była już wolna, bezpieczna. Tylko czy kiedykolwiek spojrzy mu w oczy? Wie, ze to nie jego wina, ale nie może sobie wybaczyć. Jak mógł wczesnej nie zauważyć, jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Timy nabrał wszystkich, ale jego nie powinien. Powinien był go rozszyfrować. Teraz wszystko zdawało się tak oczywiste. Zbliżył się do niej. Leżała tam przytomna. Widziała całą scenę. Jej oczy były o wiele za duże. Nie pasowały do jej twarzy. Nigdy nie powinien w nich być obecny tak paniczny strach. Jej policzki nie powinny być nigdy tak blade i wysuszone od jej słonych łez. Przecina jej więzy i obejmuje swymi ramionami. Czuje jak cała drży. Stara się absorbować jej emocje, jej zimno. Jest cała sztywna, a on nie może do niej dotrzeć. Jedyne co teraz czuje to łomot jej serca. To go przeraża. _

_-_Jestem tu… ciii…już po wszystkim_.- stara się mówić jak najspokojniej jak to możliwe chociaż jego wnętrzem targają emocje. Tak został wyszkolony i tak postępuje. W końcu ona odwzajemnia jego uścisk. __**Czuje lekką ulgę.**_

_Rany._

_Kobieta odmawia pójścia do szpitala. Nie czyni tego jak zwykle władczym tonem i nie argumentuje tego swoją nieodłączną logiką. Po prostu nie zgadza się. Jej nieobecność i stłumienie wszelkich oznak charakteru niepokoi go. Jednak ktoś musi się zając jej ranami. Nie tylko tymi fizycznymi. To jest jego rola. To jest po prostu oczywiste. Zabiera ją do swojego samochodu. Przez ostatnie dwa dni jeździł nim sam. To nie było naturalnie. To nie było właściwe. W końcu siedzi w nim razem z nią tak jak powinno być. Milczą. Kobieta patrzy przez szybę bez konkretnego celu. Myśli, kalkuluje, a może po prostu popada w apatię. On nie jest w stanie tego odgadnąć, a powinien. Dojeżdżają do jej mieszkania. Idzie razem z nią. Tuz przed drzwiami kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę, ze nie ma przy sobie kluczy, ze nie ma praktyczne nic. Widzi panikę w jej oczach. Na szczęście są parterami, przyjaciółmi i on posiada zapasowy klucz. Otwiera drzwi podczas, gdy ona czeka cierpliwie, w milczeniu. To nie jest do niej podobne. Powinna na niego krzyknąć, powinna wyrwać mu klucz i pokazać jak to się szybko robi. Ona jednak tylko stoi. Wchodzą do mieszkania._

-Muszę wziąć prysznic_.- kobieta oznajmia zimnym tonem. Nie, nie zimnym tylko beznamiętnym. _

-Powinnaś coś zjeść_ – odpowiada mu cisza- _Dobra poczekam tu na ciebie_- mężczyzna pełen niepokoju obserwuje towarzyszkę._

_Po pół godzinie kobieta wychodzi, a on czeka na nią z apteczką. Musi w końcu opatrzyć jej rany. Nie może pozostać po tym wydarzeniu ani jeden ślad, ani jedna blizna. Delikatnie podwija rękawy i nogawki dresu, w który była ubrana. Jej włosy jeszcze wilgotne opadają koło jej szyi. Przyklęka przy niej i przygląda się śladom jakie pozostawiła lina, którą była związana. Zaczerwienienie i sińce na jej bladej skórze sprawiają, ze jego ręce zaczynają mimowolnie drżeć. To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Musi to opanować. Musi być silny, aby ona mogła wziąć z niego przykład. W końcu nakłada maść na jej nadgarstek. Gdy pierwszy raz dotyka lekiem jej ciała ona w ułamku sekundy wraca z krainy zapomnienia i patrzy wprost na niego, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyła. To musi być gra światła- jej oczy wydają się ciemne, jakby zniknął z nich dawny blask. _

_-_Wybacz_- mówi do niej łagodnie i naprawdę błaga ją o wybaczenie._

-To nie twoja wina **Booth**.

-Wiem, ale…

_-_Ciii_- ucisza go, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest odpowiednia pora, że teraz ona potrzebuje spokoju. Czas na rozmowę będzie potem. Teraz ona jest najważniejsza i ona oczekuje jego milczenia. Ostatecznie bandażuje jej nadgarstki i kostki. Jest apatyczna. Bierze ja na ręce i zanosi do jej sypialni. Kładzie ją ostrożnie, jakby była najcenniejszym skarbem i dla niego właśnie tym jest._

_-_Gdybyś potrzebowała czegokolwiek będę na kanapie. Jesteś pewna, ze nie chcesz nic zjeść?

_-_Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie_. – kobieta podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, a to jest jej pierwsze zdanie tego wieczora skierowane naprawdę do niego. Jest wobec niego bezsilny. Bez słowa siada na brzegu łóżka starając się złapać jej spojrzenie. Mając nadzieje, że zrozumie czego ona od niego chce. _

_-_Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

_-_Nie-_ kobieta zamyka oczy, które prawdopodobnie zapełniły się łzami. To wydaje się za trudne zarówno dla niej jak i dla niego. Mężczyzna unosi dłoń, aby dotknąć jej zmartwionej twarzy, aby ją ukoić. Widzi jak walczy sama z sobą, aby nie pokazać swojej słabości, aby się nie poddać łzom. Podświadomie tuli się do tej ciepłej dłoni. Dłoni przyjaciela; jedynego, który zdawał się nigdy jej nie zawiść. W końcu kobieta całuje tą dłoń._

_-__**Temprence…**__- mężczyzna od dawna pragnął, aby to nastąpiło. Okoliczności, jednak sprawiają, że wolałby nigdy nie poczuć jej ust na swojej dłoni. Ona była zagubiona i szukała bezpieczeństwa, a on nie mógł tego wykorzystać. – _potrzebujesz snu_.- Widzi cień zawodu odbity na jej twarzy, jednak tak właśnie musi postąpić. Nigdy nie sądził, że zdoła się jej oprzeć, ale los znowu zdaje się być przekorny. Przesuwa swoją dłoń i chwyta ją lekko za podbródek. _– Na to jeszcze będzie pora, lecz teraz potrzebujesz przede wszystkim snu_.- odpowiada mu na to smutnym uśmiechem, kładzie się i nabiera powietrza jakby to powietrze było po letniej burzy. On robi to samo i obejmuje ją swymi silnymi ramionami. Chowa ją przed światem. Kobieta sięga po jego dłoń i kładzie ją na swojej piersi. Tym razem nie chodzi już o seks i on doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Chodzi o jej serce, o to jak w jego ramionach się uspokaja. Daje mu znak, że __**wszystko będzie dobrze.**_

**Qniec.**


End file.
